


Blackmailed by the algebra teacher

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: Roger and Brian are failing high school algebra and may have to repeat senior year. luckily Mr. Deacon has an idea that will help them pass with flying colors...





	Blackmailed by the algebra teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me again! I think by now everyone realizes i have a Queen obsession. =) As always, I do tricks for comments and kudos. (Please leave me comments.) Hope everyone enjoys!

Blackmailed by the algebra teacher

Pairing: John Deacon, Roger Taylor, and Brian May

Rating: Explicit

Description: an AU where John Deacon is the high school algebra teacher and roger and Brian are the students failing his class. Not wanting to repeat senior year, the boys are offered an interesting alternative by Mr. Deacon… 1st person from Roger’s point of view

I met my best friend Brian when I was about six. He moved in next door to me and we instantly connected.   
Now seniors in high school, you still never see one of us without the other, although we only have one class together, six period algebra.   
Algebra has always been my least favorite part of the day simply because I’m not the best math student. But it also has a lot to do with Mr. Deacon, our algebra teacher.

Not much older than Brian or I, Mr. Deacon has half the female student body completely head over heels in love with him. And with big grey green eyes, long auburn colored hair, and long slender hands, I can certainly see the appeal. 

But despite his innocent daffodil like appearance, his temper was legendary in the school and everyone knew better than to cross him.

Brian continued to tell me I was nuts, but I would often catch Deacon staring at us, giving us blatant up downs in the hallway. When I would catch him staring and would meet his eye, he often held my gaze with an unnerving stare, sometimes giving me a lewd wink that did strange things to my insides.

This particular Tuesday I headed into algebra, trying to give off a I don’t give a shit façade but having the feeling that I was failing. I never liked to admit it, even to myself, but Deacon really gave me the creeps.   
We had to walk right by his desk to get to our seats. Brian had his head down looking for something in his back pack, so he was completely oblivious to the situation.

Mr. Deacon was at his desk, looking over the afternoon’s lesson plan, but looked up as we passed. I saw his expression change as we passed him, his eyes super glued on me, traveling from my long sun kissed blond hair to my long slender legs enveloped in skin tight faded denim jeans, lingering a bit too long on my groin.

I met his gaze and was startled to see him licking his lips as he stared back at me.  
Suddenly frightened, I gave Brian a shove and we stumbled to our seats in the back.

“Dude did you see that?” I asked him as I threw myself into my seat.

“See what?” he muttered, his long curly hair in his face, still looking for buried treasure in his back pack.

“Deacon was totally checking us out.”

“Roger I keep telling you it’s your imagination.”

“Bri, he was staring at me like I was a chocolate truffle.”

“You’re the one looking like a Van Buren hooker.” 

“Brian I’m telling you there’s something wrong with him.” A sudden thought struck me. “Hey maybe he’s gay.”

“Roger shhh!” Brian cried in alarm, his eyes darting over to Mr. Deacon, who was in conversation with another student, not paying attention to us at all.

“Come on man it would explain so much.”

“Roger we don’t know a thing about the man’s personal life. He could be married with six kids.”

“Have you seen a ring?” I challenged him.

“Roger that doesn’t mean shit in today’s day and age. And honestly man, you’re acting like you want him to make some kind of move.”

“Shut the-“

“May! Taylor!”

Brian and I both froze and turned to look into the angry grey-green eyes of Mr. Deacon.

“If you two are quite done discussing my sexual preferences, Roger would you be so kind as to come up here and solve for x?” Deacon’s voice oozed anger and sarcasm, and his normally serene face was bright red.  
I slowly walked to the front of the classroom, ignoring the smirks and hushed giggles. I took a piece of chalk and began studying the equation, feeling Mr. Deacon come up behind me.

“I prefer men” he muttered in a whisper only I could hear.

“Excuse me?” I asked, just as quietly.

“I prefer men” he repeated. “I have had girlfriends, have gone down on women, have topped, but I prefer a man.”

Why the hell was he telling me this?

“Mr. Deacon-“

“I have a thing for blonds mostly” he continued. “But I’ve been known to screw a brunette or two on occasion. But it would be nice to do a blond and a brunette at the same time don’t you think Taylor?”

He wasn’t talking about me and Brian. He couldn’t be.

“Mr. Deacon I really think-“

“We’ll talk about this later Taylor.”

The hell we would. The only person I would be talking to later would be the principle. 

I kept my head down for the rest of the period, continuing to ignore the giggles and the muttered comments.  
When the bell finally did ring, I sprinted like a world class athlete to the front, Brian struggling to keep up with me despite his insanely long legs. 

“May! Taylor! Get your butts back in this classroom immediately! I want a word!”

I walked to Deacon’s desk like I was being led to the gas chamber, Brian slowly trailing behind me. Deacon waited until all the students had filed out, most of them with their eyes glued to the floor, before he turned to us.

Brian, never seeming to forget where he put his manners, began to stammer. “Mr. Deacon we apologize-“

“Hush May that isn’t what this is about.”

“It isn’t sir?”

“It will come up in conversation but right now you need to know that you both are failing my class.”

I opened my mouth to say something, but Deacon pressed on. “Now I know you guys turn in every assignment. Am I correct in assuming you study for all the tests?”

We both nodded mutely. “Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“I guess we didn’t realize how bad it really was” I murmured softly.

“Well I’m afraid it’s kind of late now boys. If you fail this class, you repeat senior year.”

I saw Brian’s face turn the color of a freshly laundered bed sheet as I opened my mouth to say “Mr. Deacon there must be something we can do.”

“Well I do have an idea but it’s a tad unconventional.”

“Summer school?” Brian almost sounded hopeful.

“Extra credit?” I asked somewhat suspiciously.

Deacon smiled at that. “In a way Mr. Taylor. You and Brian show me what good friends you are- and give me a piece of the action as well- and I’ll give you both A’s in my class.”

“You want us to perform for you?” Brian asked in horror.

“Surely you must be joking” I stammered.

“I know the signs Taylor. You’re gagging for cock. I’ve seen the way you look at Brian too.”

“You’re crazy” I muttered.

“So what’s it going to be?” Deacon asked, sounding like he was trying to talk us into watching some boring Indie film.

Brian looked at me. “Roger we can’t repeat senior year.”

I bit my lip. I knew Brian was right. I also knew Deacon was right when he said he knew how I looked at Brian. And I would be lying if I said I didn’t notice Deacon’s attractiveness.

“Ok” I answered, only a slight tremble in my voice.

Deacon smiled gently. “Come here Roger.”

I walked to him, allowing him to pull me into his strong arms and kiss me.

I had kissed girls before, but none of them had lips as soft as Mr. Deacons. I hesitantly put both hands in his hair, feeling like I was touching corn silk.

As we kissed, he backed me up to the desk and gently bent me backwards until I was lying on his desk, staring up into those big grey- green eyes.

Deacon turned to Brian. “Brian would you like to suck Roger’s cock while I fuck him?”

“Yes” Brian answered in barely more than a whisper.

“Ok” Deacon whispered back. He undid my belt, unzipping my jeans, pulling them down and guiding Brian to kneel on his knees in front of me. I gently placed one hand in Brian’s curly hair as he placed his hot mouth on my rapidly growing erection, swallowing me down.

Deacon fetched a bottle of lube from his top desk drawer and slipped one hand up the back of my shirt as he coated the fingers of his other hand in lube.

He slowly reached under me and carefully inserted one finger. I arched my back, trying to get used to the intrusion. 

He changed his angle, touching something inside me, causing me to let out a loud moan. “Do that again Mr. Deacon please.”

A low chuckle. “Call me John.”

“Do that again John please.”

He hit that spot within me again, laughing softly as I moaned loudly. “You moan so pretty for me Roggie” he whispered as he stroked Brian’s neck as Brian continued to swallow me.

John removed his finger and lubed up his cock, entering me slowly. I gritted my teeth, my fingers buried in Brian’s hair.

“Oh Roger you’re so tight” John murmured. “So hot and tight around me baby.”

Neither of us lasted long, me spurting down Brian’s throat, John cumming on my stomach. We all simply nuzzled into one another, quietly catching our breath before Brian spoke up.

“So can we do this again?”

John smiled, rubbing circles on my back as he stroked Brian’s neck.

“Yeah, we can definitely do this again.”


End file.
